Next Week
by MarenMary93
Summary: Slight spoiler alert for the season 3 finale. Mac and Desi go out for dinner. "It's a date!"


**Okay, so I know it's been a while since I actually posted anything. But when I saw the season finale I knew I just had to make something out of the 'promise' between Mac and Desi. **

**Also, this is kinda spoiler-y… So consider yourself warned.**

**"****It's a date…"**

He had seen her all dressed up before. He had seen her wear formal dresses for ops, and he had seen her dressed up for a personal date once before, but that didn't take away from the fact that she looked stunning tonight.

"Whoa, I feel underdressed…" Mac chuckled, "You look amazing."

"You look good yourself…" Desi winked at him.

He felt warmth spread across his face, a surefire sign that he was blushing.

Desi smiled at him. Oh how he just loved and hated how secure she always seemed.

"So…" Desi stalled, "You know Riley and Boze will be fully convinced this is much more than a platonic date… Right?"

Mac nodded, "Yeah, they will."

Desi nodded, didn't say anything. Just nodded.

"So, uh…" Mac shrugged, "Should we go inside?"

Desi nodded again, "Yeah."

MACGYVER2016MACGYVER2016

She had always been against dating her colleagues. She knew it was a bad idea in general.

But then again, there was nobody quite like this blond guy in front of her.

She had to get a grip. She was slipping.

But was it really _that_ bad to fall for this guy?

Couldn't it very well be the greatest 'mistake' of her life?

She glanced up at him while she pretended to read the menu.

"So…" she took a deep breath, "Cairo…"

Mac looked up, taking an equally deep breath, "Yeah…"

Desi tilted her head.

"Well the whole thing started when we were looking for a dirty bomb that had the potential of wiping out the entire city of Cairo." Mac shrugged, "It started out pretty normal. Then we tracked it to a warehouse that had lots of old relics. Old Egyptian stuff that was stored for a museum or something."

Desi nodded.

"We found the bomb just in time for some of the terrorists to walk in on us."

Desi grimaced, "That's the setup for a bad day… Also, not that unusual."

"Yeah, I know…" Mac nodded, "But they got Jack, and I was forced to try to bluff them with the bomb."

Desi nodded, waiting for Mac to continue.

"I separated the explosives from the detonator before I started the countdown… But the bluff didn't work, and when the timer hit zero and nothing happened, the Egyptians became a little cranky."

Desi let out a small laugh, "Then what?"

"They had guns and there was torture involved." Mac shrugged, "We barely made it out of there. Both Jack and I spent at least ten days in intensive care."

"Ouch…"

"Yeah." Coop nodded, "Jack being superstitious and all figured it was best not to mention Cairo, or to work on 'Cairo-day'."

Desi smirked.

"We've followed the no work on Cairo day rule, every year but one…" Mac chuckled, "Phoenix got infiltrated and Bozer was stabbed. Even Matty agreed not to mess with Cairo day after that."

Desi nodded, "Sounds wise."

"Well, there you have it." Mac shrugged, "Used the same bluff on the guys taking over the Phoenix. Worked a little bit less awful that time around… Still a massive mess."

Desi nodded just as the waiter came over to take their order.

MACGYVER2016MACGYVER2016

The waiter left again and they were left to themselves.

"So…" Mac chanced, "Why do you owe Jack? What's big enough to warrant a 'drop-everything-and-sign-up'?"

Desi nodded, her right hand darting up to tuck some hair back behind her ear, "It's layered… Long story."

Mac shrugged and lifted his glass of wine, "I've got all evening."

Desi smiled, "Okay…"

She toyed a little with her wine glass before taking a sip and placing it back down.

"The first layer… The first layer came to be when I was a kid. I was nine or so…"

Mac nodded.

"Maybe even younger…" Desi shook her head, "We lived in a rough neighborhood and my older brother and I got kidnapped."

Mac froze a little. He didn't know Desi had a brother, he didn't know much about her at all to be honest.

"Jack was on the team who found us."

"So he worked with the CIA then?"

"Moonlighted for the FBI I think…" Desi shrugged.

Mac almost chuckled, "Moonlighting for the FBI …"

Desi chuckled, "Yeah… Only Jack I suppose…"

Mac chuckled, "Yeah…"

"The second layer was a couple of years later. Early days of my teens. I was on the wrong track." Desi admitted, "Turned out Jack lived in my neighborhood. He set me straight after seeing me hang with the wrong crowd a little too often."

Mac tilted his head, as if he didn't know how to believe her.

"Or, scared me straight might be a better description of it…"

Mac chuckled, "I can see that… He can be…"

"-Scary?" Desi offered up, chuckling.

"Yeah." Mac nodded, "It's nice knowing he's on our side."

Desi nodded.

"Third layer." Desi sighed, "That crowd he scared me away from… Threatened to take out my family. Jack… Jack fixed that."

"Fixed it?"

"Yeah." Desi nodded, "He kept on keeping tabs on me, and after a while I knew I could trust him. Then the gangsters I had hung around with threatened to kill my family if I didn't join them again. Jack made sure they would never bother me or mine ever again."

"That's good."

"Yeah." Desi nodded, "Jack kept on checking on me when he was home. And I figured I wanted to do something like he did. So I eventually made a soldier of myself."

Mac nodded.

"And what would you have known…" Desi shook her head, "On a mission me and the rest of the squad I was on were sure we were going to die on, who swoops in to save the day?"

"Jack?"

"Jack and his team of Deltas…" Desi nodded, "I figure I owe him my life at least ten times over…"

Mac smiled, "So you go way back…"

"Yeah…" Desi nodded, "There's lots of smaller things too, but… Those are the most crucial."

Mac nodded, "Well, I'm glad you owed him enough to show up here, to us…"

Desi nodded, "I'm glad too…"

MACGYVER2016MACGYVER2016

She was an interesting puzzle he wanted to get to know better. She was smart and tough, yet feminine.

He was intrigued by her.

Honestly he had a crush on her.

A pretty serious one in fact.

MACGYVER2016MACGYVER2016

They were halfway through the dinner when Desi finally got fed up with avoiding the obvious.

"So this date…" she started.

Mac nodded, "What about it?"

"Do you want it to stay platonic? Or…"

One corner of Mac's lips turned upwards before the other corner caught on and followed suit, "Do you?"

There was no hiding the hope in his voice, he knew that.

"I asked you first, Egghead…" Desi chuckled before she shrugged, "A little more than platonic could be fun…"

Mac nodded, "I agree…"

**Okay… That's that…  
I had fun, I hope you did too.**


End file.
